galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Map
The map facilitates interplanetary and interstellar travel and is brought up through various means when necessary. No pilot is foolish enough to wander outer space aimlessly without risking his or her safety. In'' Galaxy on Fire 3D'' The galaxy, a counterclockwise-rotating spiral galaxy, is divided into four quadrants, the "northwestern" Terdan Quadrant, the "northeastern" Baltone Quadrant, the "southwestern" Solecci Quadrant, and the "southeastern" Vilessk Quadrant. Each quadrant contains 25 systems, conveniently arranged in a 5x5 rectangular grid, with each containing a mix of planets and space stations that add up to no more than five. This results in exactly 100 systems and a mix of exactly 500 stations and planets to freely travel to. Stations and planets may be occupied by one of the following: *Terran *Vossk *Nivelian *Grey *Leonid *Ceti *Occular *Cyborg *Outlaw Depending on the reputation Keith earns through the player's actions, he will be considered hostile to either the Terrans or the Vossk. A bribe may be issued when travelling to either a Terran- or Vossk-occupied station or planet. In Galaxy on Fire 2 The number of Systems and Planets has gone down to 34 and 135, respectively. Additionally, some planets may not have space stations to visit. In exchange, the trading system has become more sophisticated in that there are many, many more items to buy and sell, and that certain items and ships can be found only in certain stations. However, unlike the previous game, travel between systems becomes more restricted. Instead of paying travel costs and/or a bribe, interstellar travel is facilitated with jumpgates, forming a network where only the closest systems can be reached from a jumpgate's location. However, a few systems cannot be reached through the network, and another means must be discovered by the player to reach them. Each system, this time, is occupied by one of the four factions: *Terran Federation *Vossk Empire *Niveilan Republic *Mido Confederation Expanding the bribe system, there are equal and opposite effects when friendly to a faction: Patrolling ships of the hostile faction will open fire upon Keith's ship while station officers will demand varying bribe amounts. On the other hand, members of the friendly faction will pay more for their freelance missions and repair beams will heal their patrolling ships, as the HUD will label them as friendly in green. In Galaxy on Fire: Alliances Observations in this section are speculative at this time and will change as more details are revealed. The same basic system-planet heirarchy is retained, though all of the attention has been given to the planets themselves. Gallery photo-2.jpg|The map as of Galaxy on Fire 3D photo-4-1.jpg|The map as it appears in Galaxy on Fire 2's map menu. GoF 2 Galaxy Map.jpg|Map of the galaxy in the base Galaxy on Fire 2 game. gof2_supernova_map.png|SPOILERS The complete map as of the Supernova update with all systems discovered. GALAXYONFIRETRADE.jpg|RESOURCES MAPPED WITH LOWS AND HIGHS GOF-NO-ADDON.jpg|UPDATED TABLE - NO ADDON BLUEPRINTS - BOOZE GALAXY_ON_FIRE_ORES MAP.png|General Concentration of Ores Galaxy on Fire 2 blueprints and hidden systems.png|Blueprints and hidden systems graphically presented Category:GOF3D Category:Galaxy on Fire Alliances Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD